It's You
by dapingda23
Summary: [PinkFinite] Aku sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Handphone ku berdering. Ada chat, dari Eunji. Dia bilang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Woohyun akhir minggu ini, karena untuk pertama kalinya Woohyun mau untuk pergi berdua dengannya. Aku harusnya ikut senang kan? Tapi kenapa aku menangis? Maafkan aku Eunji-ya.. /Bomi x Woohyun x Eunji/


Hari ini terasa seperti hari-hari lainnya. Begitu lucunya teman-temanku yang berlarian mengejar gerbang sekolah yang hendak ditutup. Dan begitu sangarnya muka Pak Hongbi dengan penggaris panjang ditangannya. Eunji Eunji… lagi-lagi sahabatku yang satu itu telat untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Tapi dia pasti senang karena tidak mengikuti jam pertama yaitu fisika. Eunji benci sekali dengan fisika. Dia pasti akan lebih memilih berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak tiga kali dibandingkan masuk jam fisika.

Bu Hana memasuki kelas. Sebentar, bukannya ini pelajaran fisika? Kenapa malah wali kelasku yang masuk? Eh? Ada murid baru?

"Perhatian anak-anak. Hari ini kelas kalian ada tambahan murid baru. Woohyun, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Bu Hana kepada murid baru itu.

Setelah jam pertama selesai, Eunji memasuki kelas dengan muka sumringah dan senyum lebarnya, seperti biasa. "Apa aku meninggalkan jam fisika lagi kali ini?" tanyanya dengan muka sok polos. Aku langsung melemparinya dengan buku catatanku. Dia pun duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku. "Bukannya kamu malah senang ga ikut pelajaran fisika?" jawabku datar. "Hehehehe tau aja deh Bomi-yaaaaaa, you know me so weeeelll." Ujarnya sambil memelukku. Begitulah Eunji, sahabatku, dia selalu mengekspresikan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Karena sifat easy-goingnya itu dia banyak disukai murid cowo di sekolahku. Tapi dia tidak pernah menerima satu cowo pun. Karena katanya dia masih menikmati cuci mata dan dia belum pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Berbeda sekali dengan aku yang cenderung pendiam dan hanya bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku hanya pada orang-orang terdekatku, Eunji salah satunya.

"Eeeeeeehhhh?!" teriak Eunji, untung saja sekarang lagi pergantian jam pelajaran dan belum ada guru yang masuk.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sih heboh begitu?"

"Dia.." Eunji menunjuk ke arah anak baru yang sedang asyik membaca buku, "Dia anak baru?" Tanya Eunji tepat di telingaku, ya, dia sedang membisikkannya di depan telingaku, aku hanya menggangguk, "Kenapa kamu ga bilang kalau ada anak baru ganteng di kelas kita?" "Kenapa memangnya?" jawabku tanpa berbisik, lagi pula anak baru itu mungkin tidak akan mendengar apa yang kami ucapkan karena banyak juga anak cewe di kelas yang lagi ngomongin dia. Eunji menghentikan kegiatan berbisiknya kepadaku, "Aku rasa… aku suka padanya, Bomi-ya.."

"Apaaaaa?! Bagaimana bisa? Kamu kan baru saja melihatnya? Masa udah bisa suka aja? Bangun Eunji-yaaaaaa!" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Belum sempat percakapan yang menggemparkan itu selesai, pelajaran berikutnya sudah harus dimulai. Aku memikirkan kata-kata Eunji tadi. Dia tidak pernah berkata kalau dia menyukai seseorang sebelumnya, dan sekarang dia berkata kalau dia suka dengan orang yang baru saja dilihatnya?! Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung menginterogasi Eunji, semua anak telah meninggalkan kelas.

"Eunji-ya, jelaskan apa yang kamu bilang tadi. Bercanda kan?" tanyaku serius.

"Ngga, Bomi, aku serius, dia seperti pangeranku waktu SD dulu, aku yakin kalau itu dia. Aku yakin sekali Bomi. Maukah… kamu membantuku untuk dekat dengan Woohyun?" kulihat muka Eunji yang serius. Membuatku mengingat ceritanya tentang anak cowo yang membantunya saat dia dibully ketika SD. Sejak saat itu Eunji hanya mengagumi satu cowo. Sejak saat itu Eunji mempelajari taekwondo agar dia bisa mempertahankan dirinya, agar dia tidak dibully lagi. Dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah berhenti berharap dapat menemukan anak cowo itu lagi. Dan anak cowo itu Woohyun? Murid baru pindahan dari Jepang itu? Dia bahkan terlihat hanya menyendiri sejak tadi. Apa benar dia cowo yang membantu Eunji dulu?

"Tapi… apa kamu yakin? Kamu bahkan belum menanyakannya. Bisa saja kalau bukan dia kan? Dari tadi saja dia hanya sendirian di pojokkan kelas."

"Aku tidak perlu menanyakannya. Kalaupun bukan dia, aku rasa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada, Bomi-ya."

"Baiklah, aku rasa apa pun yang aku katakan kamu ga akan goyah. Baiklah, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Aku ga janji kalau dia anak baik-baik." Aku masih mencoba menggoyahkan pendiriannya.

"Hahaha tenang saja, Bomi, aku akan menanggung semuanya." Ucapnya dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Dasar anak ini, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tidak lama kemudian aku dengar suara perut berbunyi keras sekali. Ya, pasti suara perutnya Eunji, saatnya menuju kantin sepertinya, sebelum dia tidak berdaya karena kelaparan di dalam kelas.

Tidak disangka ternyata Woohyun tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku. Kami berada dalam lift yang sama, aku memencet lantai 12, dan dia tidak memilih lantai berapa pun, yasudahlah. Seperti biasa aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sebisa mungkin, karena aku takut akan ketinggian, setidaknya kali ini aku tidak di lift sendirian, walaupun orang itu adalah Woohyun, cowo yang disukai sahabatku. Ting! Akhirnya tiba juga di lantai 12. Apa? Kenapa dia juga keluar? Jangan bilang kalau dia yang mengisi kamar sebelahku yang kosong sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. OMG! Ternyata beneran dia yang tinggal disebelahku. Aku hanya melihatnya memasuki kamar sebelahku dengan syok. Apa aku harus memberitahukan Eunji?

o o o

Seperti ucapanku waktu itu, aku berusaha membantu Eunji untuk dapat dekat dengan Woohyun. Mecari informasi tentangnya, yang ternyata dia tinggal sendiri di Korea, sedangkan keluarganya masih berada di Jepang, papanya merupakan orang Korea sedangkan mamanya orang Jepang. Keluarganya mempunyai bisnis properti yang cukup besar di Jepang. Kenapa dia disekolahkan di Korea masih menjadi misteri. Woohyun hanya mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Woohyun juga menguasai taekwondo, kurasa satu hal ini cocok dengan Eunji. Tapi dia benar-benar pelit berbicara. Dan dia jarang sekali berekspresi, mukanya selalu terlihat datar, dan Eunji menyukainya, aku tidak mengerti dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Eunji kulihat semakin dekat dengannya. Dia sering mengajak Woohyun ngobrol, walaupun hanya respon singkat yang diberikan Woohyun. Aku heran mengapa Eunji tidak lelah ya mengejar cowo kaku dan dingin seperti itu.

o o o

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku satu lift dengan Woohyun. Aku hanya memandangi kakiku sambil menggenggam tanganku sendiri dengan erat begitu berada di dalam lift.

"Sebegitu mengerikannya kah naik lift?" perlahan ku angkat kepalaku, hanya ada aku dan Woohyun di dalam lift itu, "Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Yang tadi berbicara benarkah Woohyun? Yang pelit kata dan ekspresi itu? Kurasakan tanganku menghangat, dia menggenggam tanganku! 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, aku tersadar, aku lepaskan genggamannya dan melangkah mundur. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, dan lift terbuka. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia keluar dari lift seolah-olah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa? Aku langsung berlari dan memasuki kamarku.

Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan kejadian aneh di lift itu kepada Eunji. Entahlah aku tidak melihat progress yang berarti dalam hubungan Eunji dan Woohyun. Tetap saja cowo itu tidak atusias, menjawab seadanya, tetap membaca buku dan bersikap dingin walaupun Eunji sudah berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar aku malah mengamati cowo itu, iya sih, Eunji sedang bersamanya, tapi yang aku perhatikan hanya cowo itu, entah mengapa. Tiba-tiba pandanganku dan Woohyun bertemu. Blush. Aku langsung memalingkan pandanganku, kurasakan aliran darah yang berlebihan ke daerah pipiku. Sial!

o o o

Aku sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Handphone ku berdering. Ada chat, dari Eunji. Dia bilang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Woohyun akhir minggu ini, karena untuk pertama kalinya Woohyun mau untuk pergi berdua dengannya. Aku harusnya ikut senang kan? Tapi kenapa aku menangis? Maafkan aku Eunji-ya..

Aku terbangun karena adanya telfon, ku hidupkan lampu meja disebelahku, jam 03.00, dari tante? "Halo.. a-a-apa tan? Papa… sekarang? Minggu ini? …" telfon dini hari itu mengacaukan pikiranku. Papaku masuk rumah sakit, dan sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Ya, papaku tidak berada di Korea, tapi di Jepang. Aku tinggal sendiri disini, aku hanya mempunyai papa, mama dan kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku SMP, dan sejak saat itu papa pindah ke jepang, aku bersikeras untuk tinggal sampai menyelesaikan sekolahku disini. Dengan kondisi papaku yang seperti itu aku harus mempercepat kepindahanku ke Jepang.

o o o

Aku tidak memberitahukan siapa pun tentang kepindahanku minggu ini. Begitu pun Eunji, aku tidak mau merusak rencana bahagianya dengan Woohyun. Hingga akhirnya aku membantunya memilih pakaian untuk kencannya besok. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Hari ini, jam 10.00 adalah jam keberangkatanku ke Jepang, dan jam disaat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal semuanya, aku tidak tau kapan akan kembali. Aku sudah ada di dalam pesawat sekarang, ku matikan handphone. Ku pasang earphone, berusaha menangani ketakutanku akan ketinggian, ku pejamkan mata, tiba-tiba air mata mengalir begitu saja. Aku harus merelakan Woohyun untuk Eunji, aku yakin ini yang terbaik. Ku seka air mataku.

o o o

2 tahun berselang dan aku kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Aku dan Eunji masih berhubungan baik hingga sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Eunji menutupi sesuatu, karena saat aku menanyakan hubungannya dengan Woohyun, dia pasti akan mengalihkan topik pembicaran. Dan kalau sudah begitu aku juga tidak membahasnya lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tugas minggu ini sangat banyak hingga aku harus ke perpustakaan hampir setiap hari. Saat aku hendak mengambil sebuah buku, tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tanganku. "W-woohyun?" aku tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Mana mungkin dia berada di kampus yang sama? Setahuku dia masih di Korea.

"Hai, Bomi." Sapanya singkat.

Kami sudah berada di taman kampus sekarang, dia yang menarikku kesini, katanya ada yang mau dia bicarakan denganku.

"Bagaimana… kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku mencarimu kesini, percaya?" jawabnya sambil menatapku, aku sendiri tidak berani menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Ngga, ngapain coba kamu nyariin aku, lagipula kamu kan sama Eunji―"

Dia memotong ucapanku, "Aku ngga pernah ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Eunji selain kami pernah sekelas dulu." Ucapnya ringan. Aku tidak melihat sikap dinginnya kali ini, dan dia berbicara cukup panjang barusan. Hmm..

"Tapi bukannya waktu itu Eunji menyatakan―"

Lagi-lagi ucapanku dipotong olehnya, "Iya, waktu itu, tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain, jadi ya ga jadi."

"Orang lain?" oh, jadi dia sudah menyukai seseorang..

"Mm-hmm." Angguknya.

"Bentar, tadi kamu bilang kamu mencariku kesini?"

"Iya, dan untung aja ga susah nemunya."

"Hah?"

"Abisnya aku dikejar waktu untuk punya istri, dan untungnya ketemu."

"Ngomong apa sih.." ujarku pelan dan memutar bola mataku.

"Daripada lama, dan kayaknya sebentar lagi papa aku bakal nanyain apa aku udah ketemu calon istri apa belom, jadi aku jelasin ya. Jadi kamu, Yoon Bomi, adalah calon istri aku, kita udah dijodohin sama keluarga kita, jadi aku sengaja pindah ke Korea buat ngeliat kayak apa sih calon istri aku, dan ternyata lumayan menarik juga." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat responku, dia menahan tawanya. Aku hampir beranjak dari sana kalau saja dia tidak menahanku. "Oke, maaf, tapi kamu beneran menarik Bomi-ya. Kamu aja yang ngga menyadarinya." Blush. Aku lihat dia tersenyum, sangat manis. "Dan sekarang aku disini karena aku harus menjemput calon istri aku sebelum dia bisa move on dari aku." Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. "Aku tau kok kamu juga suka sama aku, bahkan Eunji juga mengatakannya, jadi ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Dia berjalan di depanku sambil menggenggam jemariku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku, walaupun Woohyun berada di depanku, aku bisa melihat dia sedang tersenyum juga sekarang.

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan ke Woohyun, dan Eunji juga, papa juga, ah, hanya aku sepertinya yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang perjodohan konyol ini. Tapi, karena suamiku nantinya adalah Woohyun, jadi… kurasa aku juga tidak keberatan.

The End


End file.
